


A Super Extra Valentine's Day

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: “Hi..” Kara says bashfully.“Hi. Impressive how you didn’t even bump into anything.” Lena smiles at her. “Guess my x ray vision is good for something. Always knew it’d come in handy one day.”





	A Super Extra Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was walking around the store the other day and noticed those obscenely huge teddy bears and this thought started. I hope you all enjoy. ~PSG
> 
> Original Publish Date: 2/3/18
> 
> Characters not mine.

It was late on a Tuesday night and Lena sat staring at yet another spread sheet.

 

She frowned sighing as she massaged her eyes with the palms of her hands. Outside the city sat eerily quiet, the kind of quiet right before a storm.

Lena worries at her bottom lip before pulling out her phone. “Maybe a little late night distraction will help this mind numbing paperwork. ” just as she’s about to text her ace reporter and national city’s hero she hears a familiar pair of boots landing on her balcony.

She breaks into a large smile as she spins in her chair. “Why super-” she stops short. In Supergirl’s place was a huge teddy bear with Supergirl shaped legs. Lena blinks mouth hanging open.

“Uh, little help?” she hears a voice call out from behind the large stuffed animal. She stumbles to her feet opening the balcony door.

Once inside the teddy bear is deposited on Lena’s couch revealing a smiling and blushing super hero. “Hi..” Kara says bashfully.

“Hi. Impressive how you didn’t even bump into anything.” Lena smiles at her. “Guess my x ray vision is good for something. Always knew it’d come in handy one day.” Kara said with a laugh. Lena laughs as well then her gaze falls to the other items in Kara’s hands. Kara follows her gaze “oh!” she squeaks. “These are for you too!” she smiles brightly thrusting the box of candies and bouquet of flowers at Lena.

“Thank you, darling.” Lena says graciously accepting the gifts. “But what’s the occasion?” she asks whole placing the plumeras in water. Behind her she hears Kara snort then choke on air.

“Valentine’s Day, of course! Honestly Lena don’t tell me you forgot?” Lena glances at the desk calendar Kara had gotten her with inspirational messages. Because “It’ll make you smile when I can’t!” so Kara had said when presenting it to her proudly.

Noticing for the first time all the little hearts that Kara had undoubtedly drew there before giving it to her. “Anyway” Kara said rocking back and forth as she swung her arms around. “Are you about ready?” Kara glanced around Lena’s office.

“I um.. Just give me a minute.?” Lena asked Kara let out a puff of air almost her freeze breath but plopped on the couch nodding.

“I really am sorry.” Lena called out as she typed away on her laptop. “Just got caught up and must’ve spaced our plans.”

“Oh we didn’t have plans!” Kara’s said as her head shot up. “This is a surprise!” Kara bounced happily on the couch. Lena couldn’t help but smile. “Oh I see.” Lena said with a smirk.

“Ok, Supergirl. I’m all yours.” Lena said as she shut her laptop and stood.

“I hope so.” Kara said then turned red and covered her mouth.

Lena smirked as she shrugged her jacket on. “Ready?” Kara asked sweeping Lena up into her arms.

“Kara what..” Lena started then noticed they were heading towards the balcony. “No, Kara..”

“Relax.” Kara spoke softly. “I won’t ever let anything happen to you.” she looked deeply into Lena’s eyes. Lena bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully.

“Ok..” she said. Kara smiled and began her slow ascent. Lena closed her eyes and pressed her face into Kara’s neck.

“Look” Kara spoke softly and Lena slowly opened her eyes, gasping slightly. They were high above the city and all the lights below sparkled like diamonds. “Beautiful” she breathed. Turning her gaze at Kara who’s eyes sparkled and a soft smile played on her lips looking out over the city. She slowly ran a finger down Kara’s jaw causing Kara to shiver.“A sight few people get to see.” she added biting her lip.

Kara looked down at Lena with love and adoration. “You’re beautiful.” she said quietly kissing Lena. Lena gently lay her hand on Kara’s cheek deepening the kiss. 

Kara sighed into the kiss, stealing another one before gently starting to move forward. “Next stop!” she said excitedly.

Lena was growing more confident in Kara’s arms and she took moments to sneak glances at the ground. The city had disappeared behind them as tall pine trees were directly under them now. Up ahead Lena could make out what seemed to be a small clearing lit with a glow from some unknown source.

Lena settled silently in Kara’s arms staring off into the night sky. Soon she realized they were hovering in one spot. She turned her glance to Kara who blushed because she had been caught staring. “Kara..what.” Lena started to ask until she followed Kara’s gaze to the ground.

There lit in candles were the words “Be my Valentine?” with a heart in the middle. Kara’s blush deepened as she bit at her bottom lip. Lena tightened her arms around Kara. “Darling, of course!” Kara grinned as Lena kissed her gently, as she lowered them to the center of the heart. Sitting Lena down gently she quickly set about unpacking the picnic basket.

 

Lena gaped at everything surrounding her. Wine directly from Paris, Chinese food directly from China complete with a generous helping of pot stickers, a Kale salad for Lena as well. Kara sat on the blanket she had spread out and patted the space beside her for Lena to sit. Blushing only slightly as Lena took in her generous helping of food compared to Lena’s salad.

They ate in mostly comfortable silence until Lena smirked thoughtfully. Reaching over and stabbing a pot sticker quickly shoving it into her mouth. “Hey!” Kara started to protest but broke into laughter and Lena’s slightly poofy cheeks. “I suppose I can share, just this once!” She said with a pout.

“Why Ms Danvers, are you going soft on me?” Lena asked

“You just looked too adorable.” Kara said thoughtfully as she took a sip of wine.

Lena smiled at her over her glance. She looked especially angelic in the glow of the candles and Lena reached for her hand biting her lower lip. “Thanks for this.” She said softly.

“Anything for you!” Kara said excitedly and studied her face intensely for a moment leaning closer to steal a kiss. Grinning and squealing excitedly after.

“I almost forgot!” Kara turned abruptly digging into the basket. Pulling fruits of various kinds out then producing a solid block of chocolate in a metal container. One quick zap of her heat vision rendered the chocolate melted goodness.

Lena’s mouth fell open then snapped back shut again. Kara blushed slightly then dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolately goodness and offered it to Lena. Lena cupped her hands around Kara’s, looking deep into her eyes and took a gentle bite from the strawberry. Kara shivered and Lena smirked at her reaction.

Licking her lips gently. “mmm… delicious” she added. Kara shivered again as her eyes stared at Lena’s still parted lips. 

“All the way from S-Switzerland..” Kara stuttered out.

“Well then,” Lena smirked. “Maybe you should have a taste?” Lena asked seductively as she offered Kara a marshmallow covered in chocolate.

Kara swallowed hard and opened her mouth accepting the marshmallow Lena was holding out to her.

“You got a little..” Lena started then leaned forward wiping the bit of chocolate Kara had on the corner of her mouth. Kara’s breath caught in her throat and she grabbed Lena’s hand before she could move away. Lena gasped and suddenly Kara’s lips were on hers hungerly.

She moaned and fell back taking Kara with her. Laying partly on top of her Kara began planting kisses slowly down her neck as she let her hand explore the length of Lena’s body.

Lena groaned wrapping her fingers in Kara’s hair. “K…Kara..” She moaned breathlessly.

“Hmm?” Kara hummed as she gently nibbled on Lena’s pulsepoint. Lena gasp “C-can we go home now?” She asked breathless. Kara stopped and looked at Lena questioningly.

Lena merely bit her lip running a hand over Kara’s chest. Kara smiled and stood using her freeze breath to blow out the candles, then super speed to gather everything up. She was standing offering Lena a hand up before Lena could slip her shoes back on.

Lena merely laughed and accepted the pro offered hand. Smiling Kara swooped her up and flew off into the night sky. At first Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck but smirked evilly. Slowly she begin nibbling the side of Kara’s neck causing Kara to stutter slightly mid flight.

“L-Lena..” Kara groaned. “Keep doing that, and I won’t make it.”

“Hmmm.” Lena smirked, “Better fly faster then.” She said as she ran her tongue up Kara’s neck.

 

Kara shivered then smiled “Don’t have to tell me twice..” she flew as fast as she dared with Lena in her arms.


End file.
